The present invention relates to fluid control devices for use in semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly to integrated fluid control devices from which fluid controllers are removable upward for maintenance inspection.
Throughout the specification and the appended claims, the term “front” refers to the right-hand side of FIGS. 1 and 4, the term “rear” to the left-hand side of these drawings, and the term “upper” and “lower” respectively to the upper and lower sides of the drawings. The terms “left” and “right” are used for the device as it is seen from the front rearward. Such terms are used for convenience sake; the device may be used as reversed with respect to the longitudinal direction, or as laid on its side.
Fluid control devices for use in semiconductor manufacturing apparatus comprise various fluid controllers arranged in rows, wish the fluid channels of fluid controllers in adjacent lines interconnected by connecting means at specified locations. With such fluid control devices, massflow controllers, on-off valves, etc. are integrated without using tubes in recent years. The fluid control device is assembled by attaching block couplings and like coupling members to a single base plate with screws first, and then mounting fluid controllers, such as a massflow controller, filter and on-off valves, on two of these coupling members.
The conventional fluid control device described can be inspected, repaired or otherwise handled for the replacement of components by removing individual fluid controllers upward, whereas the device requires much time for assembly, while full consideration has not been given to the addition installation or modification of lines. Accordingly, if there arises a need to modify the system, all the members must be removed as mounted on the base plate for the replacement with a base plate having the required members mounted thereon. Thus, the conventional device has the problem of necessitating a shutdown of the device for a long period of time and an increased number of steps of work at the site.